


Prompt 14: Hot Mess

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magic!Stiles, Out of Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale may have just met his match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 14: Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> Hot Mess - Cobra Starship
> 
> Dear god, what have I started? I'm gonna have to do a verse based off this one...

You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style

Stiles Stilinski had a criminal record a mile long for the stupidest shit any teenager could possibly get himself involved in. Breaking and entering, destruction of public property, hacking, he even managed to steal a prisoner transport vehicle for a practical joke one time that had ended in he and his best friend, Scott, earning a restraining order. Their friendship ended a few short years later by senior due to personal reasons.

All in all, he was a handful.

And now, at the age of 22, Stiles, as well as his two closest female cohorts, was a well known name in the public as one of the people to avoid unless you needed a favor. For a price, of course. He was running a business for the supernatural after all.

So it was only a matter of time before Stiles was brought to the attention of one Derek Hale, alpha of the Beacon Hills pack.

It was in the middle of one of the newer clubs in the small city that hazle eyes locked onto the figure directly across the dance floor. The young man was tall, well muscled, but still lithe. Amber brown eyes sparked under the lights, glancing towards the green gaze and winking as a smirk formed, his body continuing to move with the beat of the music. To his side, two girls danced, a brunette and a strawberry blond just enjoying the music and attention being paid to them by the club goers.

“Scott...”

Beside him, the brunet werewolf lifted his gaze to the man and tilted his head. “Yeah?” he asked, making his way over from where he’d been chatting up a young woman.

Nodding towards the three, Derek glanced at his main beta. “That Stilinski?”

Following his alpha’s gaze, Scott’s gaze darkened. “Yeah... why?”

“Nothing... just interested in making a business deal.” Derek mused, tilting his head as he continued to study the man. Scott’s scowl intensed.

“Seriously? Why?!” he asked, scandalized by the idea.

Derek shot him a look, smirking a bit as he watched the other squirm uncomfortably under the gaze. “Because he intrigues me...” he all but purred.

You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

“Alpha Hale...” Stiles Stilinski’s purr was enough to send a spike of arousal along Derek’s spine. Turning his gaze to his left, green leveled on molten brown. He’d heard of magic users having a sort of spark to their eyes, but Stiles’ were alive with the fire of magic. It was both unsettling and alluring. “What a pleasant surprise....”

“Stilinski...” Derek replied, tone a low growl. His gaze tracked the younger’s movements as he sauntered passed him to the bar, watching his hips sway with each step. Oh he was doomed. This had “TRAP” written all over it.

“Oh, you know who I am. I’m honored.” Stiles purred, turning back to face the other, a smirk dancing along his lips as he took a small sip from his tumbler, the amber liquid matching the color of his eyes. Licking his lips, he studied Derek a moment longer before tilting his head and resting a hip against the bar beside the werewolf. “What can I do for you?”

“What makes you think I want something from you?” Derek countered, lifting a brow. He could play this game.

The younger man chuckled and stepped forward into Derek’s space, the spiced smell of dried leaves, crumbling flowers, and wood smoke. And underlying hint of dragon’s blood incense could be detected on the man’s skin. “Because everyone wants something... and you wouldn’t have been watching me for the last hour if you didn’t want something from me specifically...” He reached up, running his fingers along Derek’s leather jacket before gripping it and tugging just enough to straighten it. “So... what can I do for you?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he decided this was the perfect person for the task. “I have a certain... pest problem I’d like to enlist your help with...”

“It’s gonna cost you...” Stiles hummed, tilting his head slightly to the other side and exposing a plain of smooth flesh along his neck. The wolf in Derek growled softly. This boy was all sorts of trouble.

“I’m willing to pay...”

Stiles just hummed, leaning a bit closer, lifting up on the balls of his feet to bring their eyes even. When he grinned, it was almost too wolf like to be a human expression, his teeth glinting in the light. “I don’t want your money, Sourwolf... But we’ll get to that once we work out the details.” He stated, dropping back down to his normal height and leaning back against the bar. “So tell me about this pest problem...” he added, taking a sip from his tumbler once more, the ice clinking against the glass.

Derek snapped himself out of his slight daze and cleared his throat, frowning slightly. “My main beta and one of the pups managed to somehow anger the local leprechaun population and now we’re being overrun.” he admitted grudgingly.

Stiles lifted a brow and snorted into his glass. “That is a problem...” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Let me guess... little Scotty-boy was having one of his ‘I’m independant’ phases and wandered into the wrong territory at the wrong time and insulted the wrong leprechaun.. Am I right?”

“... I won’t ask how you know that.” Derek muttered, sighing heavily.

“Psychic. Comes with the territory once you delve deep enough. Sadly it’s not reversible. It’s a pain really. It was hard enough getting my own mind to shut up long enough to let me think. What do you think it’s like now that I have everyone else in here as well?” Stiles asked, lifting a brow and shrugging, his playful attitude shifting ever so slightly to a more relaxed state. “How about this... Leave the leprechauns to me and I’ll collect my payment after the job’s done... I’ll even give you a few choices.”

Derek thought it over a moment, his mind screaming at him to back out now while his wolf only urged him on. Oh this was definitely a trap. “...Alright...”

“It’s a deal then...” Stiles purred, leaning up and pressing his lips to Derek’s. The rush of a binding spell washed over them, sealing them within the contract.

The next thing he knew, Stiles was gone and Scott was screeching in his ear about betrayal.

I've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night

It was three days later that Derek saw Stiles again. An old blue jeep pulled up into the drive and parked. The entire pack gathered just by the window, eager to watch as Derek went out to greet the man.

Opening the driver’s door, Stiles stepped out and closed it behind him, looking over the house and letting out a low whistle. “Nice digs...” he greeted, smirking as he approached Derek on the porch.

Derek just looked him over, feeling the electric crackle of magic on the other as he invaded his personal space once more. That same spiced scent washing over him. Oh god, he was trapped. “Is it done?”

“Done and never to be a problem again. See the thing with leprechauns is to just... relocate them.” Stile mused, shrugging once and shifting just a bit closer. “Now... about that payment...”

Derek, for once in his life, was actually intimidated. He wasn’t sure what it was, the man’s habit of invading his personal bubble, the magic rolling off of him, or the fact that he seemed completely unaffected by Derek’s scowl. “What do we owe you...?”

Stiles looked him over, eyes darting between both of Derek’s before a predatory smile formed once more. “You...” he purred, leaning in as if to kiss him once more before pausing. “But we’ll work up to that..” and with that, he drew back, stepping away and skipping down the few stairs to the ground and making his way across the gravel to his jeep. “Until then, let’s just say you owe me one...” he tossed over his shoulder before turning and giving a two fingered wave.

He was in his jeep and gone a few short moments later.

Oh yeah. He was fucked.

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spider's Web](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826975) by [TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan)




End file.
